As is conventional, a rotor of a turbo engine, for instance, the rotor of a jet engine of an airplane, has several antifriction bearings for its rotary bearing assembly. These bearings support the rotating rotor on the static part, such as the housing, in the radial and axial direction, and in so doing, introduce the support forces acting on the bearing assembly into the housing.
In this context, it is a disadvantage that unforeseen high bearing stresses acting on the bearing assembly are also introduced into the housing, which, in the least favorable case, is able to destroy the housing. Thus, for example, in jet engines of an airplane, bird impact or blade resonance may lead to so-called blade fracture at the rotor. The running of the broken-off blade pieces through the subsequent blades of the rotor, and the dynamic behavior changed thereby, have the effect of a drastic increase in the bearing support forces introduced via the housing, for instance, into the jet engine suspension. This can lead to the destruction of the housing, the power plant suspension, or even to damage of the airframe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rotary bearing assembly having a preset breaking point so that, because of a new arrangement of the rotary bearing assembly having a preset breaking point, a remedy is created so that upon the appearance of unforeseen, high bearing stresses, damage to, or destruction of the housing may be avoided.